1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a gas fireplace, and more particularly to a gas fireplace which has an air guiding device in a furnace thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional gas fireplace includes a furnace 1 and a burner 2. The furnace 1 has an air outlet 1a, which is located at a top thereof, and an air inlet 1b, wherein the air outlet 1a communicates with the furnace 1 at a top thereof, and the air inlet 1b communicates with the furnace 1 at a bottom thereof through an air channel 1c located at a rear side of the furnace 1. The furnace 1 is open at a front side thereof, where a toughened glass 3 is provided. The burner 2 is installed at the bottom of the furnace 1, and the burner burns gas to produce flames, which can be seen through the toughened glass 3 from outside.
While the burner 2 is burning gas, the generated hot air gradually rises to the top of the furnace 1, and then the hot air is exhausted through the air outlet. However, the air outlet 1b only allows part of the hot air to pass therethrough; most of the hot air would bump into an inner wall of the top of the furnace 1, and then flow downwardly, which generates a turbulent air flow inside the furnace 1. Such turbulent air flow may further hinder the exhaust of the hot air. As a result, the temperature of an outer surface of the toughened glass 3 may become so high that it may cause scalds.